The amount of data traffic generated by mobile terminals connected to wireless networks continues to increase as technology progresses. However, the revenue generated from the mobile terminals has not increased at the same pace as costs of serving the mobile terminals. Previous data plans offered unlimited data traffic for a flat rate, while current data plans offer tiers of data usage at varying prices that allow a fixed amount of data per month. Despite this change, the price that users of the mobile terminals are willing to pay per Megabyte of data traffic is decreasing and the revenue generated from the current fixed data plans may not offset the costs of growing and serving the wireless networks. More efficient methods of operating the wireless networks in order to increase revenue and/or decrease the cost of serving the mobile terminals are desired.